1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle steps, and more particularly to a cam track guided step for trucks.
2. Background of the Invention
Vehicles, such as trucks, particularly pick-up trucks, are typically configured higher than a passenger car. Such configuration makes it difficult to enter or exit a truck either from the passenger cabin or in the cargo bay of a pick-up truck. Entry and exit from the truck is difficult particularly for older people, short people, and in some cases women.
It is known in the industry to provide after-market devices to assist in helping people ingress or egress a truck. One such device is a running board. Such running boards typically are placed in a fixed position and cannot be moved. Other devices, such as fold-down steps can be coupled to the truck and typically they have a stowed position that may or may not be on the outside body of the truck. Other devices, include an auxiliary step that is coupled to the body of a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck that pivots under the body. Such auxiliary step typically is used for ingress and egress to a passenger compartment and is coupled to the cabin door as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,753. Such device, mounted below the chassis frame of the vehicle reduces the ground clearance for such vehicle which is a disadvantage.
The apparatus of the present disclosure must also be of construction which is both durable and long lasting, and it should also require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. In order to enhance the market appeal of the apparatus of the present disclosure, it should also be of inexpensive construction to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, it is desirable that all of the aforesaid advantages be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.